


Jersey

by thismighthurt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Self-Indulgent, figure skating, ice hockey, obviously, projecting jersey fixations onto these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismighthurt/pseuds/thismighthurt
Summary: Jaehyun outright smiles then. "I thought I saw something in how you were looking at me at the rink the other day. I'm right, aren't I?" He takes the discarded water bottle and sets it on his bedside, and Johnny gets more of that long expanse of leg. Jaehyun sets his glasses down, too, and when he looks back at Johnny, it's killer. "You really like this, don't you, baby?"Jaehyun tries on Johnny's hockey jersey, and Johnny suffers greatly.





	Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> i call this, "cleaning out my WIPs." feels p good i guess. might do it again sometime, maybe

"Why figure skating?"

"Hmmm?" Jaehyun tips his head back so he's looking at Johnny over his shoulder. He slides neatly out of the Ina Bauer and continues his loop around the rink. "You know why."

"I do, but like..." Johnny pauses, watching how Jaehyun smiles as he picks up speed, enough that the wind whips at his hair. His dimple's distracting, like the way his muscles move under his shirt, and Johnny never finishes the thought.

"Ah, fuck it," he says, and joins Jaehyun on the ice.

John's there when Jaehyun lands the triple toe loop, and Jaehyun just beams when he takes one of his hands in his own, spinning him once as if they were dancing.

Johnny laughs. His skates aren't made for the same kind of thing as Jaehyun's, but he can do this much.

They skate side by side for a while, occasionally looping each other as Johnny warms up and Jaehyun cools down. Well, Jaehyun means to cool down, but every now and again he breaks out a step sequence from his routine, some dramatic rhetoric based on the myth of Orion the hunter, and Johnny once again finds himself _losing it_ as Jaehyun pulls a strong arm back to draw an imaginary bowstring.

Johnny groans. "Literally, why."

Jaehyun, still caught in an archer's pose, just spins around and pretends to shoot him with an arrow. Johnny stumbles like he's been hit, clutching his chest as he sinks to the ice.

"You would've been a great figure skater, drama queen," Jaehyun says, grinning.

He skates over and helps Johnny up, and at this point Johnny doesn't even pretend not to be elated at the contact. When he stands, he braces a hand on Jaehyun's hip while the other clutches at a bicep, but it’s barely a second before Jaehyun rolls his eyes and shimmies just out of reach.

Johnny could whine. "I really, really want you on the team."

"You say that now, while I haven't yet punched another guy in the face."

Johnny does whine. "That's so hot."

Jaehyun laughs his full, booming laugh, and that's it for Johnny—he decides it's high time to find the tallest snowdrift he can and climb inside forever. Goodbye, Jaehyun.

"You know, I really, really hope that's not what you're telling your kids." Jaehyun picks up one of the tiny practice hockey sticks that Johnny had carefully lined up on the side of the rink. It looks comical in his hands, but still doesn't do much to disprove Johnny's whole point.

"Jae, listen, with your physique you could easily—“

"I could," Jaehyun acquiesces, surprisingly fast. His grin turns a little sly, watching how stunned Johnny is. "Easily."

Something stirs in Johnny's gut. "That a challenge?"

"Sure. Mark me."

"Only—“ Johnny says as Jaehyun very nearly strikes off, "If you take a helmet first."

Jaehyun takes one look at the children's helmets pile and rightly dives for Johnny's gym bag on the bench.

"I only have one," Johnny calls after him, laughing as Jaehyun throws up his hands and resigns himself to a nastier one from the sports bin.

Johnny stretches. This is going to be good.

But Jaehyun emerges from the benches wearing a shirt that isn't his own and Johnny knows in his heart of hearts that he was a fool to think so.

"Maybe I will join the team. I'm really feeling it," Jaehyun says, going for an experimental spin. "What do you think?"

"I..." Johnny's voice is lost somewhere in his gut. SEO 01 flashes at him from the jersey Jaehyun wears.

Again Jaehyun's looking at him curiously from over his shoulder. Johnny struggles to pull himself out of it before he can get any ideas, but he’s got this sinking feeling in his gut that the damage had been done.

"A prime fashion choice," is all he manages, curtly, and Jaehyun just laughs.

Without the protective gear, Johnny's jersey is loose and flowing on Jaehyun's frame. Even then, though, it doesn't look like it's swamping him; Jaehyun wears it like a king, and Johnny can see the breadth of his shoulders even though the sleeves sweep past them. The v-neck dips a little low past the shirt Jaehyun has on underneath, and there's a persistent, needy voice in Johnny's head going on and on about damn _collarbones_.

"Ready?"

Johnny shakes the thoughts away. Hockey, hockey, hockey, he thinks, and Jaehyun hands him another tiny stick, and—thank god Johnny loves hockey so much. His vision narrows and Jaehyun is the enemy, in that instant, and he is not going to go easy on him.

Jaehyun grins wickedly. He knows this, and wouldn't have it any other way.

The whistle beeps from that app Johnny's got set up on his phone, and Jaehyun strikes off, strong and fast, almost shooting past Johnny altogether. The puck stays close to his small-ass stick, and Johnny notes with pride that he's gotten better at this.

Johnny's gotten better at this, too, though-- he switches around with a smooth crossover and maintains his momentum going backwards, swiping the puck away not too long after.

Jaehyun swears violently, but he's smiling. He straightens from his crouch, and he and Johnny let their speed peter out and carry them to the rink wall.

Jaehyun doesnt stop right away. He skates into Johnny, loops his arms around his waist, and kisses him right against the plexiglass.

It's hot, and Jaehyun tastes so good.

His body is welcome heat in the cold; his mouth more so, and Johnny's all of out rational thought as he returns the kiss and parts Jaehyun's lips with his tongue. Jaehyun makes a greedy noise, pressing harder into Johnny. His fingers hitch around the waistband of Johnny's joggers while Johnny's brush past his own jersey, and he tries, in turn, to slot himself more creatively against him.

Jaehyun's knuckle traces Johnny's v-line and Johnny downright grinds against him in response, breath hitching—and that's when the first of Johnny's hockey kids arrive and let out a whopping "Holy shit!"

Johnny's suddenly cold again, hard and exposed as Jaehyun makes a break for it, laughing into the air.

"Hey, I'm home."

The living room's dark and Johnny only hears Jaehyun go, "Mmmm. In here," from their bedroom.

The rush from practice is starting to wear off; Johnny feels it as he stretches his arms over his head and drops his gym bag somewhere he and Jaehyun are sure to trip over it tomorrow. He takes his time at the fridge, blanking out at which water bottle to drink from, but managing to catalog how much yogurt there is left in the tub, and how maybe he and Jaehyun are developing some weird dependence on that char kway teow place down the street, and...

Johnny finally makes it to the bedroom door, and chokes painfully on his water.

Jaehyun doesn't even look at him. He's got his glasses on, eyes trained on his laptop screen; he’s on his stomach on the bed so Johnny can see SEO 01 from the jersey he wears again.

"You alright there?" Jaehyun asks.

Johnny's still going through it. Just coughing, struggling to breathe and stuff. No big deal.

Jaehyun nods his head like he's heard this. "A'ight," he goes, continuing to scroll through whatever document he's reading.

When Johnny finally remembers how to get air into his lungs, he pitches the empty water bottle at Jaehyun and forces a smile.

Jaehyun's mildly surprised when the soft plastic hits him, and finally looks has the gall to look amused when he sees how Johnny’s just leaning against the door frame.

"What's your play?" Johnny asks.

"What play? And aren't you going to... actually come in the room?"

Johnny doesn’t answer. He feels warm, watching how the fabric shifts over Jaehyun's broad back as he moves.

Jaehyun outright smiles then. "I thought I saw something in how you were looking at me at the rink the other day. I'm right, aren't I?" He takes the discarded water bottle and sets it on his bedside, and Johnny gets more of that long expanse of leg. Jaehyun sets his glasses down, too, and when he looks back at Johnny, it's killer. "You really like this, don't you, baby?"

Johnny breathes in deep. Heat flares in his gut, low and persistent. Every instinct is screaming at him to get his hands on Jaehyun, but he braces himself at the doorway and tries to get his voice to come out even.

He decides to be honest, though. "Jesus, Jae."

Jaehyun casually shuts his laptop and slides it under the bed. "Aww. Thanks, man."

Now Johnny breathes out through his nose. "But if you think I’m going to play into your cunning little hands, you’re wrong, Jung Jaehyun."

Jaehyun freezes, then raises an eyebrow at Johnny.

"Yeah," says Johnny, unconvincingly. "Suffer."

Jaehyun laughs, soft and breathy, and sits on his knees on the bed. "Did I blindside you too hard with this?"

"You think you can just casually go around looking that damn hot _in my jersey_? Because you--"

Jaehyun lifts himself a touch so he's kneeling, and gathers Johnny's jersey around his waist. Johnny feels his dick twitch suddenly in his pants, because god, Jaehyun's outlined in his boxer briefs, and as Johnny watches he reaches down to palm himself over the fabric.

"Suffer, I guess," Jaehyun says, low, and tips his head back ever so slightly as his hand moves over himself.

Johnny just can't say anything. He watches, transfixed, as Jaehyun eyes flutter shut and every downward drag teases his underwear lower.

"Why are you—“ Jaehyun's breath hitches. "Hesitating?"

Johnny finally steps in to the room. He shrugs off his shirt. "You know exactly why."

Jaehyun takes his hands off himself and reaches for Johnny. "I won't make you beg this time, baby, I promise."

"Sounds fake," Johnny says against Jaehyun's mouth. Jaehyun's fingers are scrabbling at the button of his jeans, and in response Johnny tightens his grip on Jaehyun's hip. "But okay."

Jaehyun kisses him hard but melts against him just as soon, as Johnny wraps his arms around his waist and gently parts his lips with his tongue. Finally Johnny is shimmying out of his pants, and when Jaehyun's hands touch his bare skin it's like fire.

He pushes Jaehyun onto the bed. Jaehyun has the audacity to laugh as he bounces a little, like they hadn't done this a million times before, like they hadn't been kicked out of a few stores for trying to find just the right bed with the right bounce for this specific situation.

"Ah, fuck," Johnny sighs simply, his hand wandering up Jaehyun's thigh. His fingers curl around the waistband of Jaehyun's underwear. "I love you, you know?"

Jaehyun's gaze still burns, but it's got the softness of candlelight behind it now. His legs spread obligingly as Johnny tugs his underwear off. "Love you too. More than anything."

Johnny dips his head to kiss him again. It never takes too long for him to get high on Jaehyun; his hands roam under the silky slip of his jersey on their own accord, teasing gasps out of Jaehyun as they brush against his sides, the plane of his stomach, his chest. Jaehyun does what he can to retaliate, twining his fingers in Johnny's hair and wrapping his legs around his waist to pull him closer.

Johnny's kisses swerve off course, heading up Jaehyun's jaw, dipping back down below his ear and down his neck. Jaehyun groans low against the wet kisses at his throat, sending electricity coursing down Johnny's spine. The heat of Jaehyun grinding against him turns his gut too hot, but not hot enough, and Johnny digs his grip into the sheets trying not to chase it so fast.

"Let me look at you," Johnny manages.

Jaehyun doesn't completely still his hips. There's a bit of a lost look in his eyes as he watches Johnny take him in.

Kiss-bruised lips, cheeks flushed peach, hair a bed-mussed piece of abstract art. Jaehyun’s expression sours a touch as Johnny smirks at the little tent his hard dick's made under the jersey, but Johnny finds what he's been looking for before Jaehyun can get back at him.

"Perfect," Johnny says against the paleness of Jaehyun's collarbone. Johnny laps at the creamy skin there and Jaehyun gasps under him, hips stuttering against Johnny's. Johnny can't help the little whimper that escapes him as he feels Jaehyun's length against his own-- and trust Jaehyun to chase after that too, pulling Johnny close as he can, rolling his body underneath him.

"Perfect," Johnny says again at the little bruise he's left on Jaehyun's collarbone, and delivers a soft nip that has Jaehyun arching his back off the bed in surprise.

Johnny's smug, reaching for the lube then, until Jaehyun flips them over and suddenly has him at his mercy.

His eyes are dark, and his is voice so, so low when he says, "I won't make you beg," and goes right down on Johnny.

Johnny all but yells at the sudden wet heat of Jaehyun's mouth on his cock. Jaehyun takes him all in one go, tongue flat against the underside of Johnny's dick, sucking on it so his cheeks are hollow and tight around Johnny.

"Aaah—Jae—“ and Jaehyun licks around the rim of the head of Johnny's cock, and Johnny’s Not Talking anymore. He takes a fistful of Jaehyun's hair, and it's all he can do to keep his hips from bucking up into his mouth.

Instead Johnny lets his head fall back first as Jaehyun bobs up and down on his dick. Jaehyun's loud and appreciative, the minute vibrations coiling the pleasure in Johnny's abdomen tighter and tighter, and it burns there, even better than he could imagine, when Johnny slowly, slowly, _finally_ starts fucking into Jaehyun's mouth.

Jaehyun lets out a small, choked moan, but they both know he likes it that way. Johnny isn't stopping until he hits the back of Jaehyun's throat.

And when Johnny looks at Jaehyun again he nearly loses it, nearly picks up the pace and fucks into Jaehyun's mouth until he comes. The image of him right now: his eyes dark and glazed, his lips spit-slick around Johnny, and most of all...

The way Jaehyun's back is arched shows off the curve of his beautiful ass, his lower back, and the bunching fabric of the jersey still reads SEO 01 like a damn declaration.

Mine.

"Babe. Jaehyun. Baby." Johnny pulls Jaehyun's head back by his hair, and he comes off his dick with a little pop. "I want..."

Jaehyun noses down Johnny's dick and presses one last kiss against it. He seems to understand.

Though Johnny's almost jelly he reaches for the lube anyway. It's practiced, how he warms it in his hand as he and Jaehyun switch places, but tonight it will be a little different.

Johnny leans in close, caging Jaehyun in against the pillows. "On your hands and knees for me."

Jaehyun doesn’t follow immediately. He nips carefully at Johnny's earlobe. "I underestimated how much you like this jersey on me."

But Jaehyun's bravado is shattered for a second, just as Johnny presses the first finger against his hole. "And what of it?"

Jaehyun hisses as Johnny pushes in, slowly and deliberately. He puts a hand behind Johnny's neck and pulls him in even closer.

"Slut," he whispers into Johnny's ear, and Johnny can't help grinning as he kisses him.

He pulls his finger out all the way, and Jaehyun's groan of objection is rough and plaintive at the same time. "Hands and knees."

Jaehyun flips over, arches his back, and gives Johnny a dark look over his shoulder that goes straight to his cock.

"Thank you," Johnny at least has the grace to say politely into his ear. He feels Jaehyun shudder at the first press of his finger against his hole, hears the barest breath escape his lips as Johnny sinks in to the knuckle.

Jaehyun presses back on him, and Johnny plants warm kisses down the side of his neck. He crooks his finger and Jaehyun's back bows.

"More."

Johnny does as he's told, watching Jaehyun wince before his lips part with something more like want. Johnny pushes in slowly and drags out more so, right at the angle he knows Jaehyun will--

"Hnng, yes," Jaehyun gasps. He drops to an elbow. "Baby, right there, please."

Johnny scissors his fingers and has Jaehyun moaning shamelessly into the air.

"More--"

"We're going slow," Johnny insists. Jaehyun shudders around him but stays silent, rocking backwards tentatively on Johnny's fingers. Johnny, ever the generous boyfriend, gently takes Jaehyun's hard cock in his hands and swipes the budding precome over the head.

Jaehyun all but whimpers.

Johnny moves his hand across Jaehyun’s cock in a slow drag then and watches him shudder, rapt. There's something crazy addicting about watching Jaehyun falling apart at his touch, like Johnny himself is a drug Jaehyun needs more and more of to get his fix.

And it isn’t long before Jaehyun's beginning to match the pace as he rocks back on Johnny's fingers. Johnny adds another finger and the look Jaehyun throws over his shoulder is smoldering low and dangerous and desiring, and soon enough Johnny's scrabbling for a condom. He hisses as he slides it onto himself, at his first gentle push against Jaehyun.

Jaehyun gasps. Johnny notices his fists curl into the sheets, but it's soon lost on him as he slides further in, and all there is is Jaehyun hot and tight around him and the pleasure burning low in his gut.

He might not last very long.

But while he stalls it's Jaehyun who begins to move, then. He rolls his hips gently, experimentally, and it's so good that Johnny digs his fingers into his hips.

"Please, _please_," says Jaehyun. It's breathy, but he's smiling, and the dimple's appearance warms Johnny all the way up to his heart. Jaehyun reaches back for him, and there's really nothing Johnny can do but kiss him, slow and hot, the fabric of his jersey shifting between them, the feeling not a bad kind of strange against Johnny's chest like this.

Johnny finally wants to move.

He lets one of his hands find Jaehyun's cock. He gives a slow stroke and Jaehyun bucks his hips; Johnny meets this with a thrust of his own and Jaehyun gasps, sinking lower into the sheets. Johnny's gentler after that, his movements slow and measured, drawing almost all the way out before pushing tantalizingly back in searching for that angle that drives Jaehyun absolutely crazy. He feels every drag of Jaehyun around him as he watches him come undone, and there-- just right, at a sharper thrust from Johnny Jaehyun shouts and arches his back, and it's so, so good.

Not that Johnny's any better-- he feels himself picking up the pace now, fucking into Jaehyun a little faster and a little harder until the sound of skin on skin mixes with every huff of breath, every small moan Jaehyun manages to let out. Johnny's pumping faster at Jaehyun's cock too, trying to keep rhythym with his hips and slowly coming to terms with how that's not going to keep happening.

"Fuck," Jaehyun manages, his voice barely a whisper. Johnny knows he's hitting that spot again and again. "Fuck, Johnny--"

Johnny's close. He's so, so close he feels the tightness in his gut and in his balls, and there is nothing more he wants to do but come in Jaehyun. He sees the SEO 01 crumpled in the fabric across his back and Jaehyun spares him the barest glance over his shoulder, wrecked and desperate, and that almost does it for him. He lets his hips stall despite every atom in his body wanting otherwise, and works his hand around Jaehyun just how he likes it.

"Johnny--ah, Johnny, I'm close, aah," says Jaehyun. Johnny starts moving again, his pace desperate, falling out of time as he chases the release. "Johnny!"

Jaehyun comes into Johnny's hand with a shout. Jaehyun tips over a little, losing the strength in an arm as he spills into Johnny's palm. Johnny doesn't yet stop; he leans in, whispering, stuttering, "Just a little more for me, baby, just a little more," thrusting hard into him as Jaehyun orgasms.

Just like that, the press of Jaehyun's body is overwhelming and the coil of pleasure in his stomach more so, and with one final thrust Johnny is coming in Jaehyun's tight, pulsing heat. Jaehyun shouts again as he does, raw and unashamed, and god, Johnny thought he was over the edge already but that pushes him further, and he's so deep and lost in Jaehyun now he couldn't possibly ever leave.

For a little while, the world is like that. It’s a haze of white. It’s warm, with Jaehyun all around him, and that’s really all there is.

Soon, he hears Jaehyun's soft breaths through his high. He vaguely registers slipping out of Jaehyun's ass, making him whimper and sink to the bed. On autopilot Johnny ties the condom up and tosses it somewhere into the bathroom, and hopefully his tomorrow self won't judge him for that.

"Fuck," Jaehyun whispers again as Johnny settles next to him.

They're silent for a while, just breathing, Jaehyun resting a tired arm on Johnny's chest.

"Are you—“ Johnny coughs and clears his throat. "Are you not coming closer because there's come on the bed?"

"Yes." Jaehyun takes a little bit to respond more. "Let's please not think of the laundry we have to do."

Finally, Johnny laughs, but this turns into a whine that gets Jaehyun laughing too. "I hate doing the sheets, Jae!" Johnny whines.

Jaehyun laughs more and whines right back, "Just take them off for me already, please; I want to cuddle."

And how could Johnny say no to that? After he'd somehow stripped the bed through his post-coital daze he finally pulls Jaehyun towards him, and Jaehyun breathes a sigh of what sounds almost like relief.

Johnny starts, though—he'd forgotten about the jersey. He pulls the thing over Jaehyun's head and pitches it in the direction of the condom as well.

“We’ll have to wash that too,” says Jaehyun, losing the end of the sentence to a yawn.

Johnny yawns back. “Now that,” he says after, “is something I’d be happy to wash, if it means you’d wear it again.”

Johnny's only met with Jaehyun's deep, even breaths, but as his own eyes drift closed he feels Jaehyun smile against his shoulder, and that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> /does the shoot to diffuse the tension/ this is my first porno, btw.  
yell at me abt it on twt: @seijohofficial


End file.
